


shining with love from our hearts

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: In an echo of the previous summer, a look was shared; Harry murmured something about a present upstairs as everyone had gone off to sleep.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	shining with love from our hearts

The Winter Holiday was all about _trying_.

Trying not to feel the empty space where Gideon’s sister Freddie once stood, trying to give Harry and Teddy a gentle Christmas, trying not to think about life after Hogwarts, trying not to recall the previous gloomy Christmas, just trying— _trying_ —

In an echo of the previous summer, a look was shared; Harry murmured something about a present upstairs as everyone had gone off to sleep.

And then Harry had him pressed against the bedroom wall, kissing him deeply. He tasted faintly of spiced wine, the warm glide of his mouth more than enough to shake the bad memories away. Gideon clutched tighter, his hands buried in Harry’s tangled hair, their hips pressed together in an effort to create more friction. Without meaning to, Gideon made a desperate sound as Harry nipped the corner of his jaw, the hand on his back tugged on his jumper. They were wearing too many clothes. It had been too long since they could be alone like this.

“Let me carry you,” Harry said, voice rough. His eyes were as green as the pine trees outside. The enchanted light from the bedroom lamp haloed him in gold. He looked healthier than he had been in ages. The dark circles under his eyes were only faint shadows and a wiry layer of muscle had replaced his thin build, his shoulders no longer slumped with the weight of the world.

Shameless, Gideon slipped a hand underneath Harry’s jumper. He felt the faint ridges of scars, the familiar shape of the lightning bolt over Harry’s heart. “But I’m taller than you?”

“I’m trying to be romantic.” Harry’s forehead knocked against his. “This is our first Christmas together.”

“It’s _Christmas?”_

“Smartarse.” Harry dragged his teeth over Gideon’s throat. “C’mere, let’s go celebrate.”

Gideon was so thankful he’d remembered to lock his door this time.


End file.
